raymanlover2019cinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Legends
Rise of the Legends is an 2018 action animated science-fiction thriller film and a sequel to Legends directed by Mic Graves and Steven Spielberg, produced by Bryan Singer, and distrubited by Warner Bros. Pictures, This move stars Adam Gontier, Channing Tutum, Snoop Dogg, Teresa Gallagher, Dwayne Johnson, Daniel Radcliffe, Liam Neeson, Tom Cruise and Morgan Freeman. Plot In 2027, Hytalo and Penny are now romantically involved. Gumball Watterson receives a message from Captain Xeferone of the Kansas calling an emergency meeting of all of Zion's ships. Zion has confirmed the last transmission of the Osiris: an army of Tripods is tunneling towards Zion and will reach it within 72 hours. Commander Nickel (Bryan N.) orders all ships to return to Zion to prepare for the onslaught, but Morpheus asks one ship to remain in order to contact the Oracle. The Gerferone receives a message from the Oracle, and the Budchadnezzar ventures out so Rayman can contact her. One of the Gerferone crew, Bane (Ian Bliss), encounters Jeffrey Jackman, who absorbs his avatar whilst killing him in the process. Jeffrey then uses this avatar to leave Xenor, gaining control of Bane's real body. In Zion, Penny announces the news of the advancing machines to the people. Rayman receives a message from the Oracle and returns to Xenor to meet his bodyguard Seraph (Collin Chou), who then leads him to her. After realizing that the Oracle is part of Xenor, Rayman asks how he can trust her; she replies that it is his decision. The Oracle instructs Rayman to reach the Source of Xenor by finding the Keymaker (Randall Duk Kim), a prisoner of the Merovingian (Lambert Wilson). As the Oracle departs, Jeffrey appears, telling Rayman that after being defeated, he refused to be deleted, and is now a rogue program. He demonstrates his ability to clone himself using other inhabitants of Xenor, including other Agents, as hosts. He then tries to absorb Rayman as a host, but fails, prompting a battle between Jeffrey's clones and Rayman. Rayman manages to defend himself, but is forced to retreat from the increasingly overwhelming numbers. Rayman, Penny, and Gumball visit the Merovingian and ask for the Keymaker, but the Merovingian refuses. His wife Persephone (Monica Bellucci), seeking revenge on her husband for his infidelity, betrays him and leads the trio to the Keymaker. The Merovingian soon arrives with his men. Penny, Rayman, and the Keymaker escape, while Rayman holds off the Merovingian's servants. Penny and Darwin try to escape with the Keymaker on the freeway, facing several Agents and the Twins, the Merovingian's chief henchmen. Penny defeats the Twins, Darwin escapes, and Rayman flies in to save Penny and the Keymaker from Agent Johnson. In the real world, Zion's remaining ships prepare to battle the machines. Within Xenor, the crews of the Budchadnezzar, Vigilant and Logos''help the Keymaker and Rayman reach the door to the Source. The crew of the ''Logos must destroy a power plant to prevent a security system from being triggered, and the crew of the Vigilant must destroy a back-up power station. The Logos''succeeds, while the ''Vigilant is bombed by a Tripod in the real world, killing everyone on board. Although Rayman asked Darwin to remain on the Budchadnezzar, He enters Xenor to replace the Vigilant crew and complete their mission. However, her escape is compromised by Agent Thompson, and they fight. As Rayman, Darwin, and the Keymaker try to reach the Source, the Jeffreys appear and attack them. The Keymaker unlocks the door to the Source, allowing Rayman and Darwin to enter and escape from the Jeffreys, but the Jeffreys shoot the Keymaker dead while he tries to close the door to the Source. Rayman enters a door and meets a program called the Architect, the creator of Xenor. The Architect explains that Rayman is an intentional part of the design of the sixth iteration of Xenor, designed to combine the anomalies and stop the fatal system crash that naturally occurs due to the concept of human choice. As with the five previous Ones, Rayman can choose either to return to the Source with his unique code to reboot Xenor and pick survivors to begin to repopulate the soon-to-be-destroyed Zion, or cause the Matrix to crash and kill everyone connected to it; combined with Zion's destruction, this would mean mankind's extinction. Rayman learns of Baseball's situation and chooses to save her instead. As he falls off a building, getting shot in the process, Rayman flies in and catches him; Thompson is killed in the process. He then phases his hand into her body and removes a bullet from her body, restarts her heart and revives him from death. Back in the real world, Tripods destroy the Budchadnezzar. Rayman displays a new ability to disable the machines with his thoughts, but falls into a coma from the effort. The crew are picked up by another ship, the Hammer. Its captain, Roland, reveals the other ships were wiped out by the machines after someone activated an EMP too early, and that they found only one survivor afterwards—revealed to be the Jeffrey-possessed Bane. Category:Hi